New Trouble in Town
by ihaveideasbabe
Summary: Chelsea, the new girl, the Slytherins love her especially certain boys, Malfoy & Blaise and she's Harry's new BFF. Hermione's just rude, Ron's got a temper, and there may be a "thing" between the trio of Fred, George, and Samantha if it wasn't for Cedric's godly charms.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I own Chelsea and Sam.

They are all in school, there no horuxes left except Nagini. 

Including: Fred3 George and Dumbledore(he's not dead) 

Chelsea P.O.V

It was the first day of Hogwarts, well for me. As I walked in the platform, I saw a girl with slightly frizzy brown hair and big brown eyes who was saying bye to her parents. She turned around and saw me.

"Hi, my name's Chelsea, you must be wond-" before I could finish my sentence, the slowly becoming rude girl suddenly stated,

"You're not supposed to here. " I quickly became so pissed off.

"Oh really, who says?" I remarked, while raising my eyebrows at her.

"I know all the school rules and it clearly states that new students can't come if they haven't attended 6th year or the years before that, so why are you here?" What a bitch I thought but I just smiled at her and rolled my luggage around so I could leave quickly.

"You see, I was going to tell you when I was introducing myself before you rudely interrupted me," I stated.

"Then just tell me now" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just don't feel like it now" I turned around and walked toward the train. As I was walking, this girl called out to me.

"Hey, Pansy Parkingson, I loved what you did there, that Gryffindor princess needed to be put in her place."

"Gryffindor princess?" I said as we were walking in the hallway of the train.

"I'm sorry I don' t know anything about hogwarts, I'm new, my name is Chelsea Stratford, I transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Oh, cool, I'll explain everything to you. First let me show you our cabin." She opened a door to one of the cabins and inside I saw one of the hottest guys ever.

Chelsea's P.O.V

As soon as I came in, the hot guy I was staring at immediately made a move on me.

"Hey babe, Pansy, where did you find this sweet thing?" said the hot guy, quirking his eyebrows at me. This day is getting so much better from meeting that bushy haired brat.

"You know Blaise, I found her dissing the Gryffindor Princess." The people in the cabin looked at me and I thought they were looking for an explanation.

" Hey, she was being a bitch." And apparently that answer was good enough. I was getting hi-5s and good jobs all around. There were 6 guys in the cabin. I was wondering how I was gonna fit. Pansy just sat on some guy's lap and started making out with him. I was standing around, looking for a place to sit, looking like a fool. When the hot guy got up and lifted my luggage and put it above us. He sat down and patted his lap. I raised my eyebrows. I was so not gonna just make out with him right away.

"Sit here" I turned around and saw a blond guy, he patted the spot next to him, I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I said. He smirked at Blaise and I thought hey, another hottie. I am not a slut but they are so hot.

"I'm Draco" he said, pushing back his blond bangs.

"Wow, got a last name"I said. Blaise burst out laughing

"Hey, I'm just kidding" I said making sure I hadn't hurt him.

"Yeah, whatever" he replied. "Malfoy, by the way"

"Cute" I said grinning up at him.

"Whatever, where did you go before this?"

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic"

"So, why aren't you blond?"

"You want me to be a blond bitch?"

"No, just thought they all were, sorry"

"it's ok, who what's Gryffindor"

"Oh, you gotta start from the beginning, Gryffindors are apparently good and we're the bad group" He stands up and digs into his luggage, giving me the exact book I had bought yesterday.

"Hogwarts, A history, It'll explain everything except what the truth behind the prejudices, I'll tell you that later"

"Thanks"

"That's Draco's nerdy side, it ruins everything" Blaise interrupted

"I like it" I smirked at him. Apparently the group thing was smirking, I liked it.

I started reading my book, Draco was reading along with me, over my shoulder. Blaise was talking with Theo and Goyle and Crabbe and Goyle were arguing with each other. Pansy was just sleeping in Marcus's lap and Marcus was asleep, too. I like this cabin.

Sam's P.O.V

"You ready?" I asked. Opening the cabin door, just a bit.

"Gooseducks, Ms." replied Fred.

"Gooseducks? GOOSEDUCKS?" I said, annoyed.

"Yes, we're ready. Don't get your knickers in a bunch," stated George. I stuck my tongue and whispered "meanie."

"Oi, Did you hear that, Fred, she called us a meanie," said George. I kicked him in the shin. George started to pretend cry, weeping silently.

"Pluviaus Imber" I said, pointing my wand at ferretboy. We open the door eagerly awaiting.

"Aaaah! what the hell? what the hell?" screamed Malfoy. The girl next to Malfoy moves away quickly. Cries and whines erupts. Fred high-fives me and I laugh loudly and fall down, clutching my stomach. The door slides open suddenly and abruptly. A big blond rather wet head towers above us, red with anger with a huge rain cloud above him and only on him pouring rain. The laughter fades

"A bit under the weather aren't you?"asks Fred. We crack up, laughing at him. A long brown haired new girl comes beside him, points her wand at us. Suddenly, we're all tied up.

Draco's P.O.V

The beautiful brunette, Chelsea had tied them up with a flick of her wand. WHY? OH, WHY? WHY DID THESE STUPID WEASELS AND THEIR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND HAVE TO EMBARASS ME IN FRONT OF THE GIRL I ACTUALLY LIKE? FUCK!


End file.
